Jack's Glitch
by Horseluvachic88
Summary: Jack is the new kid who is also bionic. He is Bree's ,Chase's and Adam's little brother and he went missing at a young age. The lab rats don't remember him because they were little when he left and Davenport doesn't tell them about him.
1. Chapter 1- Meeting Jack

**Jack's Glitch**

**Jack's POV**

This time of year was around the time I left the Davenport Industries when I was 5 years old. I was made bionic and was practicing my bionics in the lab when Davenport came in and told me to move in with my REAL grandpa(I'm adopted, so are my brothers and sister) since grandpa was the only living relative I have left AND he could only take in one person,so they odviously sent the youngest, me. I haven't seen them since(not like my siblings will remember me) but I still keep in touch with Davenport. About a 11 years after I moved in with my grandpa, we moved to Seaford. Today was actually the day I arrived to Seaford. I was currently walking to the cafeteria in my new school. I got in line and asked the lunch lady(she has a name tag that says Marge so I'm guessing her name is Marge) what she would recommend. She must be the honest kind because she says she doesn't recommend any of the foods and that she doesn't know what half of the stuff SHE serves is. Before I knew it, I'm catching an apple with my foot(my grandpa taught me karate but that story is for another time). I quickly kicked the apple to my hand and gave it to a girl named... Kim. i then quickly grabbed some pudding, at least that's what i think it is, and looked around for an empty seat. Lucky for me, this kid called me over which i happily did. But his friend says that the seat was reserved for cheerleaders,prom queens, and cute/hot girls. I odviously ignored him and we all introduced each other. Then some group threw meatballs( I think it's meatballs) at one of my new friends...Milton. One of my other new friends started laughing until he was also hit by a meatball. I was confused. Earlier they said they knew karate but they aren't standing up to the group that threw the meatballs(bullies?). Odviously they weren't going to confront them so I got up and walked over to the group.


	2. Chapter 2-Warriors and a Commando App

**Milton's POV**

I was upset that I knew Jack's name since I'm gonna miss him. I'm gonna miss him since he just went over to the "Black Dragons" to confront them for us. I couldn't hear well over all of the talking in the cafeteria but when I saw Jack turn around to leave, I saw Frank(a Black dragon) get up and throw a punch at Jack while Jack wasn't looking! I was going to miss Jack. But what happened next totally surprised me. He caught Frank's punch without even looking! It must be a reflex. The cafeteria went quiet so I heard Jack say " you probably SHOULDN'T have done that." And then he TWISTED Frank's arm and they all started to fight! About 1 minute later, ALL of the Black Dragons were on the floor or in the trashcan! When he noticed the mess the fight caused, he ran out of there so he wouldn't get in trouble.

**Kim's POV**

Someone actually beat Frank and his friends! I then decided to get Jack, the new kid, to join the Black Dragons because I go there and I kind of have a small crush but I'll never admit it.

**Jack's POV**

I was just riding my skate board in the mall, and the next thing I know is that I'm running away from a mall cop and I crashed into a wall. I quickly looked around, saw my new friends, and apologized for the wall and cartwheeled and back-flipped to their front door. I then heard the grown-up ask " Who was that kid?" After he asked that, everyone screamed my name and the grown'up replied with an "OH!"

**Eddie's POV**

Jack just did a perfect side-kick in the dojo's wall! When he reached the front door and was about to head out, two mall cops caught him. I wonder why. I then noticed he was holding a skateboard and I knew right away that he rode his skateboard in the mall even though he's not allowed to.

**Rudy's POV**

That kid, Jack, from my student's school just did a perfect side-kick through my wall, cartwheeled, and back-flipped in my dojo! I got to get him to join my dojo, The Bobby Wasabi dojo, so that he could help me win two belts at the tournament so I could keep my dojo! I then made a deal with him, I won't charge him with anything so he won't go to juvie and he joins my dojo. He then told me that his grandfather was Bobby Wasabi's sensei!

**~A WEEK AFTER THE TOURNAMENT~**

**Kim's POV**

Apparently, Jack wouldn't join my dojo and his dojo just won the two belts they need to keep their dojo. I quit my dojo since I learned they are cheaters and joined his dojo. It was a week after the tournament and Jack just beat Frank again, except time Frank managed to kick Jack in the shin! Jack reacted weirdly though. Jack took down Frank by PICKING Frank up and TOSSING him across the room. but before he picked Frank up and tossed him, jack said "You probably shouldn't have done that." I learned that it was his catchphrase but, the way jack said it wasn't in his own voice but in a deeper voice. His eyes looked like it could kill! But after he beat Frank, he blinked about 5 times and asked what happened! HOW WOULD HE NOT KNOW! HE'S THE ONE THAT CAUSED IT!? The guys and I then heard " Commando App disengaged!"

**Jack's POV**

Apparently, my commando app switched on! WHAT WAS GOING ON! My bionics haven't glitched in years! I was starting to get worried! Unlike my older brother, Chase, I didn't name my commando app so he's just plain old commando app. The gang then asked if I was okay and in my mind I wanted to yell "NO" but instead, I said everything was okay. After school, I called Davenport and told him what happened. He said he was coming to Seaford to check it out and to try not to get into fights because he knows me,I'm the kind who can't help but fight but on the bright side, I am also VERY caring.


End file.
